<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by misconceptaem</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394859">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misconceptaem/pseuds/misconceptaem'>misconceptaem</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Fluff, Late Night Writing, M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misconceptaem/pseuds/misconceptaem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonghyun feels the most comfortable in Minho's arms</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello! this is kind of like a midnight unable to sleep one shot i just suddenly thought of doing whilst listening to a short random but beautiful piece of music (which you absolutely should listen to also because i think it adds more of a comforting touch to the story and because it's nice it's called Okinawa by 92914 listen to it here: <br/><a href="https://youtu.be/KzHOPckFmwc">92914 - Okinawa</a>) </p>
<p>anyway yes the poem in the story is written by me! i have no idea if it's actually good or not but i don't know i just kind of went with it? also since this was written by midnight me self and i don't really know if i've fixed all of my mistakes, i hope you don't mind if you come across a few errors it's not intentional. anyway, i hope you enjoy this have a lovely day/night!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He doesn't know if it's intentional, the soft touches or the way their hands always seem to brush against each other. What he does know though, is that Minho is always eager and ready to give him a shoulder. Be it his midnight ramblings, his random conspiracy theories that he came up with while working, talking about the crazy dreams the both of them had the previous night, debates about video games, jokes about his haircuts, or discussing his thoughts about a poem, Minho was always there to listen to Jonghyun. Maybe it was because he always wanted to be a good friend, or maybe it was because he actually interested in listening to the other's words. For it was true that Jonghyun was good with words and he loves talking about everything. Quite a few times, Minho would join in and give in his own input or he'd listen with the biggest smile on his face, his fingers intertwined with the elder.</p>
<p>Although they had always been so open and close to each other, they weren't really into physical affection. It was sort of strange, as Minho was always the first to put his arms around Kibum's neck despite how much he was sweating and the other wouldn't really complain unless he stank. But Jonghyun was more of a reserved kind of guy. It wasn't that he disapproved of physical affection or that he didn't like it, he loved it actually. It was just that he felt a bit uncomfortable when engaging in it unless he was truly close to the other person. But at times when someone looked like they were truly in need of a hug or if they needed a shoulder, Jonghyun was never afraid to go for it. It made him seem a little cold sometimes but the reality was, he preferred words and actions more. Cooking for others and writing poems for them although however bad he thought of them, he always did it and showcased his love. Minho had always found it cute, how charming and gentle Jonghyun was with his words. He wished he could write like that too.</p>
<p>The story of them growing close was a bit strange but sort of an adorable one. One fine day at the height of spring, when cherry blossoms seemed to fall and everything seemed gentle, Jonghyun had suggested the both of them hold a picnic in the park. He thought it would be convenient since the park was close by and although it was a simple activity, it was certainly fun and one of the simplest ways to spend time with someone. Minho agreed but requested they also do a book date where they would read stories to each other while admiring the cherry blossoms since he thought it would be nice. Of course, Jonghyun being his usual self, happily agreed to the idea.</p>
<p>Bringing a bag with tons of snacks and a few books he had picked out at the bookstore after asking the owner for his opinion, Minho reached the park, excited and ready for their little picnic. The sky was painted a gentle baby blue, the sun gently peeking out from the corner of the clouds, it's soft rays gracefully dancing on their skins. Jonghyun had brought some of his notebooks with him as well as some food he had cooked by himself. It made Minho quite ecstatic because not only was he going to taste his friend's delicious cooking, he was also going to listen to his lovely poetry today. It made him awfully excited, to the point where Jonghyun had to ask him to stop smiling so much or else his jaw would end up hurting which in turn, made him laugh loudly for some reason.</p>
<p>Although he rarely ever read books, Minho tried his best to make sure Jonghyun would enjoy their little "date". He brought some small books for he never was an avid reader unlike the other. Although his friend had ended up getting sidetracked quite a few times, Jonghyun wholeheartedly enjoyed Minho's reading. His voice was deep but incredibly gentle, which made whatever he said very comforting. Jonghyun admired that about him a lot. When it was his turn, he took out his notebooks filled with unpublished songs, draft poems and meaningless doodles in the corner of it's pages. He knew a lot of the stuff inside of his notebooks required more effort and work. He was truly aware of that, yet he still preferred reading it. Because despite how bad he thought it was, he knew Minho would always give his honest thoughts when asked for. Even though the other didn't really have an idea of poetry was, he knew when something was good and even if it was bad, he wouldn't mind listening to it.</p>
<p>Minho had always wondered if it was because of his voice or if he was simply so enchanted by the other that he found almost everything he did to be beautiful. He liked Jonghyun, admired him, adored him, was infatuated with him. He simply never had enough words to describe him. The way he would laugh at his own jokes, the way he would comedically whine over the simplest things, the way his eyes would lit up at the mention of his dog or his sister, the way he'd hide his face shyly when someone would mention his poems and the way he would end up talking too fast when he was excited. Minho admired each and everything about him. It was true that he didn't know much about poetry and that he found it hard to realize what exactly was wrong with Jonghyun's poems but he knew that whatever the other wrote was beautiful and that it deserved appreciation. From the moon to society's injustices to a cup of coffee, Jonghyun knew how to touch his heart easily. Maybe it was the way he knew how to properly deliver his emotions or the way he knew how to sympathize easily that made his writings so good, but he was just very good at what he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"when you smile </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>feels like the stars have aligned </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>just perfectly for you and me </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>when you smile </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it feels like im in heaven </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>as if im seven, playing around under the summer air</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>when i see you like that</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i can't help but wonder </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>how could someone ever be so tender?</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>it's like whenever i see you smile</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>the sun begins to shine </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>as if it's seen something so divine it can't help but glow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>and flowers bloom as if there never was any gloom in this place</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>as if all darkness has been erased</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><em>let me</em> <em>take your hand in mine, </em></p>
<p>
  <em>and i promise I'll make you smile for eternity"</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How is it?" Jonghyun asked, as he finally ended reciting his poem. There was silence for a small second as Minho stared at him before breaking into a gentle smile. "It's beautiful" He answered, he truly meant that. "I don't really know who you wrote it for but it's just so soft and raw, I wish I could express my feelings like that". He shifted his body to rest his head on the other male's thighs, looking up at him with shining eyes and that tender smile of his. 

</p>
<p> "You know you don't have to express your feelings like that. A lot of times, words aren't enough to express how we feel no matter how much of an extensive vocabulary we have. And that's fine. You can always express your feelings through other ways like singing or hugging or cooking and that's still very beautiful. As long as you're loving, no matter who or what it is it's alright I think" Jonghyun consoled his friend, running a gentle finger through the younger one's hair. "We spend our lives loving, be it in secret or in public. We love nature, art, music, animals, flowers, the rain, our family, food, anything. You can love anything and everything and I think that's what makes humans so unique, they have the ability to give so much love. It saddens me a little when I see people who give out love for others but never to themselves. Unlike loving others, loving oneself is much harder. But if we start by parts of us before moving to a whole, I think it makes things easier. Besides, we wouldn't be able to love others if our lungs didn't help us breathe or if our heart didn't beat". Minho didn't say much. He was enjoying the warmth of Jonghyun's fingers against his hair, his comforting voice and the soft noise of the nature. It had felt like time had stopped, as if everything had stopped just to listen to his dear friend. </p>
<p>And that's just sort of how they came to grow so close. Minho smiled to himself as he went through that memory yet again. As Jonghyun nuzzled himself into the other's arms and drifted to sleep, Minho knew in all of his heart that he truly loved Jonghyun. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>